


A Great Friend

by Author_25



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: A complete rewrite, F/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: Dlive decides to get Boogeyman 2 out of Entoan's mind by setting up a blind date with a friend of his sister's.





	

Entoan had decided to try and beat Halloween Night from Boogeyman 2, which was a big mistake. He had been going from about 5 hours, without a rest. His stomach growled viciously, he got quite a big headache for lack of air, his fingers were cramping up and his eardrums were sore for having his earphones in for ages. Dlive was downstairs, very confused. Around this time, he would giving out about Entoan using the cooker when he wanted to use it, but the kitchen was empty. Sighing heavily, he sat on the settee with his pet Corgi, Louie curled up beside him.  
'Perhaps he'll stop soon.' He thought to himself as he began to rub Louie's back.Unfortunately, he didn't.

The next morning, Dlive opened Entoan's room to find him fast asleep on the keyboard. Dlive began to shake him but he shook him so hard, he fell out of the chair and onto the floor. That woke him up.

"Huh? What, what happened? Did I beat the game?"  
Dlive shook his head "You fell asleep. You need to take a break, get food, get fresh air, maybe bring Louie off."  
Entoan stretched "I can't, not until I beat the game."  
Dlive sighed "You can't go on like this. At least go to sleep or, get breakfast."  
Entoan was about to reply when his stomach decided to reply for him. "I suppose a breakfast never hurt anyone."

So, Dlive brought Louie for a walk, leaving Entoan alone to his own devices. However, once the house was out of sight, Dlive got his phone out.  
"Hello Misaki? Yeah, I just wanted to know if you're still single? Oh that's great. My roommate needs a break and maybe you could help out."

Once Entoan was rested, well feed and his headache was gone, the sun was setting and Dlive hatched his plan. He didn't tell Entoan anything so, Entoan was surprised to see the both of them entering quite a fancy restaurant.  
"Alright Dlive, what's going on?"  
"Seeing how you haven't been out for a very long time, I've thought you might enjoy a night out." Entoan wanted to reply but Dlive spoke again "And there she is now."  
Entoan looked over and his eyes widened. At the bar was a woman in a short red silk dress, black high heels, black eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, long blonde hair and a face Entoan was sure that was made by gods. "Wow, she's gorgeous."  
"Well, go talk to her so."  
"Oh, I will." Entoan walked right up to her, unaware Dlive left the restaurant entirely. "Hi, I'm Entoan."  
The woman turned around and put her drink down. "Oh, you're Dlive's roommate? Nice to finally meet you, I'm Misaki."  
Entoan pulled up a barstool and sat down, almost missing it the first time. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."  
"Alright. I was born in Japan, 1994. I had two sisters and one brother. I was the oldest in my family. I came to America and I became good friends with Dlive's sister after working with her for a few months, hence how I knew him. I don't have a job at the moment, which reminds me, what were you doing that you needed a break from it?"  
"Oh, I was trying to beat Halloween Night from Boogeyman 2. I have the other nights uploaded but I still have to finish this night."  
"Uploaded? Wait, are you a let's player like Dlive?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I play with Dlive most of the time."  
Oh dear." Misaki felt embarrassed. "That's why your name and voice sounded familiar. I'm so sorry."  
"Ah don't worry about it." Entoan smiled.  
Misaki and Entoan talked for the rest of the night, laughing and chatting. However, they decided to call it a night and Entoan escorted Misaki back to her house.  
"Thank you for a great night Entoan."  
"It was a fun night. Shame has to end." Entoan joked.  
Misaki laughed before grabbing a pen and writing a few numbers on Entoan's hand. "Hope we can go out again sometime."  
"It is Valentine's Day in a few days, perhaps we can go out then. Hopefully I can at least dress better than this."  
Misaki then kissed Entoan's cheek. "You look fine." The two said goodbye as she closed her door and Entoan then walked home, quite happy about himself. And on the way home, he put the phone number in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story I wore years ago but it sucked a lot so, I scrapped the original story and started over. A lot better in my opinion, but that's up to you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Might do another story with Entoan and Misaki, her name is Japanese and means ''Beauty Bloom''. Hope you have a great day today, see ya guys.


End file.
